Coolers for use with ice are used in convenience stores and other commercial environments to place containers of beverages for easy access by consumers. Ice coolers typically take the form of a barrel or chest positioned near a store entrance, near the cash register, at the end of an isle or other locations to spur an impulse purchase. These containers are filled with ice and the beverage containers are placed on the ice and onto the ice. As the ice melts, the beverage containers sink forcing a consumer to fish around in the ice for the desired container. In addition to having a cold, wet hand, which is unpleasant, the consumer is sometimes exposed to germ-laden water. Barrel and chest coolers also have the disadvantage of placing the beverage containers at waist level instead of at eye level. It is desirable to have a cooler wherein melting ice does not wet the beverage containers and contaminate the water or containers.
A problem with barrel and chest coolers is capacity. Typically, capacity is limited by the barrel or chest opening. A barrel opening increases in size with barrel diameter which is limited by distance between aisles, or, when located at the end of an aisle, by shelf width. Similarly, a chest opening is limited by shelf width. It is therefore desirable to have a cooler whose capacity is not limited by shelf width or distance between shelves.
Another problem with chest and barrel coolers is the inability to remove a single container without disturbing remaining containers. It is therefore desirable to have a cooler wherein containers can be removed, one at a time, without disturbing the remaining containers.